


Desire

by YoroiNoKyojin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lemon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoroiNoKyojin/pseuds/YoroiNoKyojin
Summary: When Reiner Braun comes home to find his roommate, Ymir, stark-naked and fresh out of the shower, things escalate way further than either of them ever intended. One-shot, based on the song "Desire" by Escape the Fate.Smut, M/F.





	Desire

** _Desire_ **

* * *

Reiner Braun hadn't really known what to expect when he came home from work that day. What he_ hadn't_ expected, though, was to find his roommate of two years, Ymir, to be standing in the middle of his room stark naked, fresh out of the shower.

He was very still, dropping his bag to the floor in surprise as he froze in his doorway. He could see every dip and curve, the way a few stray water droplets trickled down her dewy tanned skin, the damp strands of hair that clung to her neck and face. Ymir had muscular arms and toned legs and took good care of her body just like he did; she was breath-taking, from the freckles on her face down to the soles of her feet.

And when she finally noticed him staring, she fixed Reiner with a smug grin that told him she knew he was watching and didn't mind one bit. "You like what you see, blondie?" She teased, her voice velvety.

His reaction was instantaneous. His face grew hot and a tent formed in his pants; his whole body was rigid with desire and restraint. God, he did like what he saw, and he wanted to show her everything he could do to make her scream. In reality, all Reiner managed to say was a faint "Yes," and in a display of his awe, the bulky blond dropped to his knees, opening his arms in submission. "You are a goddess," he said playfully; but he meant it. She was. A tanned, strong, freckled goddess. And she was doing what she did best: she was driving him crazy.

This was an entirely new situation for them both-- for the past two years they'd been roommates and friends, nothing more. There was always an underlying sexual tension between them but neither saw fit to bring it up or act upon it.

There was no stopping it now.

She moved toward him, and each step she took made Reiner's heart leap into his throat. With a firm hand she shoved him back and he fell, startled. When the blond tried to sit up he felt a weight on his chest....

Ymir's foot.

She kept that foot firmly on his chest, pressing down just enough to keep him from moving. Their eyes met and Reiner felt his cock become so hard it was painful. He swallowed thickly and one hand went to grab her ankle, holding it firmly to his chest so that now, even if she wanted to move, she couldn't. They were in a deadlock of dominance; Reiner holding her foot and Ymir putting pressure on his chest.

Slowly, Reiner used his grip on her ankle to move her foot to the side, before planting it firmly on the floor on the inside of his arm. She moved smoothly in response, stepping up so that she hovered over him, feet planted on either side of his chest in a straddle. And he took a long moment to just drink her in.

He couldn't ask a magical genie for a better view than the one he had right now. He could see everything; from her rosy sex, her toned hips, round breasts, to that eat-shit smirk on her face. God, he was so hard it hurt. He was sure it was noticeable too. "Any complaints?" Ymir purred.

"Not a single fucking one," he growled appreciatively.

"Good. Cause I'm giving you gold, blondie."

"How about I show you what I can give you?" He smirked up at her.

Ymir didn't reply. Instead she slowly lowered her body, sitting right down on his erection and causing him to groan, eyes rolling back into his head. "God, I hate you," he muttered.

She only grinned so widely he could see her teeth. "No you don't." She reached out a hand to touch his face and he caught her wrist in a vice-like grip.

"My turn," Reiner growled, having had enough of her teasing, and grabbing her arms, he smoothly rolled them over, pressing the naked brunette flat on her back. The surprise in her eyes pleased him immensely.

"Are we really gonna do this?" She asked breathlessly.

Reiner hesitated. Was there confliction in her voice? As much as he wanted to screw her brains out, her certainly wasn't going to force himself on her. "Do you want to stop?" He asked her, genuine concern on his face.

"Fuck no," was her response. He grinned again and leaned down on her, enjoying the feeling of her bare breasts pressed flat against his clothed chest, and claimed her mouth in a hungry, demanding kiss. He took his time, exploring her mouth, kissing her until they were both dazed and breathless. It was the first kiss they'd ever shared, and it was dizzying.

This was really happening... he couldn't believe it. He was still in awe, but he didn't let that distract him in the slightest as his hot, open-mouthed kisses trailed down her jaw, moving along her throat, and down into the valley of her breasts.

As he moved lower and lower, his mouth kissing every inch of skin he could reach, and her body squirmed beneath him in a sensual way that made his chest tighten. His teeth bit down lightly on her hip and he felt her grow tense, a hot breath escaping her. The way he was managing to make dominant, yappy Ymir squirm like this was immensely gratifying. Still, the irritating brunette managed to say, "Please tell me you know what the hell you're doing, Blondie."

Reiner smirked self-assuredly. "I'll just show you, Freckles."

He spread her quivering thighs and situated himself comfortably, taking his sweet time just gazing at her exposed sex. It was so wet, so fleshy and pink and sweet; God, it was beautiful. He trailed a single finger down her pink lips, causing her body to rock in a shiver. "J-Just hurry up already!" Ymir demanded, but it came out as more of a whine.

"Patience," Reiner growled, using two fingers to lazily spread those outer lips. His mouth watered at the sight of her...

He leaned in, tasting her. His tongue started out slow, and he gave her pink sex feather-light, languorous licks, relishing in the sounds she emitted. Knowing that as stubborn and fiery as she was, that he could get her to moan for him, to quiver beneath him... it was pleasing and immensely arousing. He could feel his length twitch painfully in his pants but he forced himself to stay focused. His finger slowly teased her entrance as he licked her, swirling around and prodding her but never filling her. He could feel the tension, pleasure and frustration building up in her restless body as her hips moved impatiently against his mouth.

"D-Damn it, Reiner! Stop teasing me!"

Finally he complied. His digit slowly eased inside of her, curling up and dragging against her walls; simultaneously he began suckling on the swollen pink bud above her entrance rhythmically, his golden eyes smugly peering up at her over the curve of her hip. Her cries grew louder, a hand coming to fist her fingers in his blond hair, and he knew she was close.

Oh, so close.

Suddenly her body convulsed and her walls tightened deliciously around his gently stroking finger; Reiner rumbled in appreciation as she came on his tongue, her juices salty sweet. He brought her slowly down from her high, and as he wiped his mouth, he saw what a quivering mess she was and smirked. "You're fucking gorgeous when you come."

Ymir only shot him a glare, her face flushed. Reiner moved over her, claiming her lips in a slow and languorous kiss, his hands moving to his belt. Unbuckling it, he unzipped his pants and shoved them down around his knees. His length sprang free, hard as a rock, and when it brushed against her thigh he shivered and growled against her mouth.

"Tell me what you want," he rumbled as he pulled from the kiss.

Ymir fixed him with devilish honey eyes. "You tell _me_ what you want," she breathed.

Always stubborn, even in the heat of the moment. He loved and hated that about her. Reiner's lips curled into a smirk and he leaned down to brush his mouth against her ear. "I want you... I want to make you scream."

"You can try," she challenged, but he knew it wouldn't be too hard.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he brushed his tip teasingly against her netherlips; this time it was as frustrating for him as it was for her, but at the same time it was so satisfying to watch her wriggle in anticipation.

Pushing inside slowly, he felt her walls wrap around each inch of him so snugly that he strained to take it slow. "God," he groaned, locking his jaw tightly. Reiner's body lit up with pleasure, fire racing through each nerve ending. Goosebumps covered his skin and he distinctly felt Ymir's arms wrapping around his body, hands gripping him almost desperately. She was quivering under him, her breaths hot and shaky, matching his own.

After they both adjusted to his size and her tightness, Reiner began moving his hips slowly; it was torturous for him but he had to take it easy. He didn't want either of them to get hurt by going too fast too soon... although he wanted nothing more than to pound into her with all his might and turn those moans into screams of ecstasy. God, she was so hot, and tight, and _wet_.... he groaned and clenched his teeth as he picked up the pace, causing Ymir's nails to dig into his back almost painfully -- but that only urged him on. His thrusts grew rougher, bottoming out within her each time and slamming back in hard enough to make her breasts bounce.

It was mesmerizing, watching them jiggle, and he kept his golden eyes on them as they moved, only drifting up occasionally to enjoy the raptured expression on the brunette's face. He was getting close, he could feel it like a coiled spring just above his groin, and he wanted to get her there, too -- again. And he knew just how to do it.

Dipping a hand down between them, Reiner quickly found that swollen button above her entrance and began rubbing it in rhythmic circles with his thumb, timing it with his thrusts. Her moans escalated and he could feel her walls clench around him, making his cock twitch within her. He growled, trying hard to keep himself from crumbling apart, and adding to the stimulation, he caught one of those bouncing breasts with his free hand. Squeezing it and kneading it gently, he leaned in and wrapped his lips around the peak of her breast, swirling his tongue around her stiffened nipple in time with the rest of his movements.

As he'd hoped, he could feel her body begin to quake. "It's too much! It's too much!" Ymir cried out, her sounds filling the room. He grunted loudly, and just as she was nearing her peak, he felt sweet release.

Reiner groaned loudly, releasing her breast from his mouth and tipping his head back in absolute pleasure. His whole body tightened, his hand squeezing her, his other thumb working frantically, and he shuddered all over as he felt his cock twitch again, releasing his seed into her. Simultaneously Ymir practically convulsed beneath him, her head thrown back and her back arched up against him. Her walls clamped down on him as if trying to suck him dry and he felt molten liquid practically gush from her, leaving both of them sticky and wet.

Her throat was raw by the end of it and Reiner was about ready to collapse. He eventually did, pulling out of her and rolling off sluggishly. They both took a moment to just breathe, sweat matting his hair to his face and dripping off of her onto the carpet.

"Looks like I'm gonna need another shower," she mumbled, breathless.

He managed a laugh. "Me too. Mind if I join you?"

"You wish," she responded with a smirk, punching his arm.

Reiner rolled onto his side to gaze at the brunette, his golden eyes warm. The flush on her face was breath-taking. Even that sly look in her eyes had him speechless for a moment. "Soooooo.... what does this mean? Are things going to be... well, different now?" He broached the subject tentatively. He wasn't even really sure what gave him the inspiration to ask.

Ymir shrugged. "I don't know what it means," she admitted, her eyes dim. "... Does it _have_ to change anything?"

"No, it doesn't," Reiner responded, lifting his eyes to the ceiling. There was something left unanswered in his voice.

Ymir's brows lifted, her gaze moving over to watch him. "... do you _want_ things to change?"

Reiner was silent for a long moment. Finally: "... do you?"

Ymir pursed her lips. "Well, we already live like a couple."

"And argue like one."

She punched his arm again, but there was a smile on her face. "Maybe we should give this... whole thing... a try."

"As in dating?" Reiner's brows lifted in surprise. He was immensely attracted to Ymir and he felt like deep down, though he wouldn't admit it, he had always wanted to be with her... but he was surprised she was considering it.

"Yeah." She rolled over to face him, smirking. "Wanna try it?"

Reiner smiled at her, his eyes full of genuine warmth. "Thought you'd never ask."

There was a comfortable silence.

"... So that means we'll keep having sex, right?"

She punched his arm again.


End file.
